Back to school
by MTGlass
Summary: JE Spoilers Donna Noble has led a very simple existence...or so she believes. Until a girl claiming to know her turns up takes Donna to the edge of space and time and back. Through mysteries, adventures and locks...timelocks.
1. Chapter 1

Back To School

Donna Noble has led a very simple existence...or so she believes. Until a girl claiming to know her turns up takes Donna to the edge of space and time and back. Through time mysteries, adventures and locks...

Chapter one: Something to remember us by

Of course Donna Noble had been known to drink a few too many once a week and wake up forgetting the night, but forgetting a year must have been at least at the top of the "weird things that happen" list. The first few weeks Donna had just shooed it off, but now it was starting to bother her. The entire year, and months before that were even fuzzy, and made her mind ache with just trying to piece together what she could about it. In the end, about a month after the big "planets in the sky trick" happened, Donna was beginning to think she was brainwashed, or at least going crazy and probably imagining. She had asked her mother what was going on with her, to which she had replied that she had amnesia, from an accident. Even that had sounded rational, but even with her super temp magic she found no hospital records. But that wasn't the weirdest part.

Then came the presents.

On the doorstep one Tuesday, and every Tuesday afterwards, there would always be a parcel left for her on the doorstep. Most of the time, the parcel would be signed in some unrecognizable handwriting, in a different language of sorts, but then you would find one in english: for instance one was signed by somebody called "Sigma". Who the hell was Sigma? Something she couldn't find out.

In these parcels, there would always be a box wrapped up in wrapping paper and inside there would always some magnificent thing: Once Donna had found a necklace absolutely drenched in perfect gems of purple and silver, and there was a bracelet too!

Her mother (who was also by Donna's terms acting like she was brainwashed) had suggested that Donna KEEP the parcels. KEEP THEM! Donna thought Sylvia always said it as if she knew who Sigma was...or at least thought was Sigma.

All the parcels came with a card, but there was only two she could read. They both said

_**For all that you have done**_

_**X**_

_**P.S: We will always remember you, the stars and sky will always carry your name.**_

It truly was weird. Along with her dreams. Dreams of snow and fire and ash: Of armies and fat, and of Agatha Christie. Oh and Sparticus...

Donna was having much trouble with all these strange things happening around her, she could hardly think straight when she was looking after Nerys's kids, or working at the printing firm a couple of tie a week. Nothing fancy just helping type in old data into computers.

After work one day, Donna was walking home through the park. There were practically no one there, except the couple on the park bench who had by now become entangled in each other, looking like some sort of weird two-headed monster. Donna was walking on the path until a hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her around. The hands belonged to a blonde woman, dressed in combat gear in knee high boots with the widest smile she had ever seen across her features.

"DONNA!"

Donna shoved the woman off

"exCUSE ME?"

The woman's wide grin faded quickly, and her face was serious

"Donna it's me Jenny!"

"Who?"

"Jenny!"

"Look here missy I don't know you..."

"Of course you do! I'm Jenny! Remember Messaline? The Hath? The source? You and the Doctor and that Martha traveling? Remember the running? THE RUNNING..."

**THE RUNNING**

Donna's head was starting to pound as she clutched it trying to hold it together. Jenny was staring at her, as the stream of time lord consciousness flowed through the mental walls, thoughts, smells, sights, knowledge raced through Donna, while she tried to grasp for breath and before slowly descending to the ground. All those moments came flooding back, along with searing pain going through her mind. Her body was shivering on the ground. She could just make out Jenny's cries to her as her mind slowly slipped out of consciousness whilst saying

"damn...that...stupid...time-boy..."

Jenny panicked.

She didn't know what to do.

After all the adventures she had been in, all the places she went to, she wasn't as scared as she had been at this very moment.

She tried to think of what to do, she had no idea herself what was happening but she had an idea of where she could get some help.

She gingerly picked up donna and took her back to her ship, neatly hidden in a load of bushes and hedges nearby and rested and seat-belted her in one of the chairs that came with the upgrade her ship got a couple of trips back. She sat back into her captain's chair and flicked numerous switches and held the joystick as the engines sprung into life.

"Hold on Donna" she said "I know where we can get some help"


	2. WANTED!

Back to school-Chapter two: Wanted!

Notice: For later on: IF MY PHONE CAN DO CALL LOG THEN SYLVIA'S CAN TOO!

Amy Tyler had seen alot in her life...well what she considered alot herself. Her husbund, Johnathan was a firm believer in aliens. A fantasy starting when he saw what looked like a spaceship at the age of six. Amy wasn't really concerned about such things -except for the recent events that happened in the year only made him more sure in himself that he needed to protect her from the "threat". Amy had now accepted aliens as a fact, but did not see the need to be paranoid-until the things came from the sky and moved the earth.

It shook her.

Her husbund was ecstatic...and horrified when they came. He forced her back into the house, down into the makeshift "invasion shell basement" which really in all cases- was just a basement. But still a thoughtful gesture all the same.

Johnathan had now taken to stargazing at most clear nights-with a man named Wilf down the road. Where there they would talk about everything and anything alien. Amy didn't mind him having a gazing buddie- but talking about the matter constantly after what happened was just _ridiculous. _He became overprotective and sensitive after the matter, always held her that little bit closer and just that little bit tighter.

They were sitting in the peaceful late afternoon air on a bench in the park. They were wrapped around each other, a protective arm around her shoulder and her arm around his waist-just in the gap made by him between himself and the support of the bench. They were content, just watching the scenery and being in each others arms. Until they heard the noise.

"Who?"

"Jenny!"

Johnathan and Amy turned around to see two woman on the pathway: A redhead and a blonde.

"That's donna" Johnathan nodded his head towards the redhead.

"What?"

"Wilf's grand-daughter. Seen her a couple of times. She has a voice on her you know. She doesn't even believe in Aliens and you know that..."

"Johnny we don't need to go through the evidence"

"Right sorry"

They turned their bodies towards each other and restied their arms and heads on the top of the bench support to look at the two.

"Look here missy I don't know you..."

"Of course you do! I'm Jenny! Remember Messaline? The Hath? The source? You and the Doctor and that Martha traveling? Remember the running? THE RUNNING..."

Amy noticed that Donna had suddenly become very pale, and then her legs gave way. Amy stood up as the woman who called herself Jenny caught the woman and saw the look of alarm on her face as she cried "Donna!" as the body started shivering, muttering something before she blacked out.

"Donna! What's happening? DONNA! Wait...the ship"

Johnathan and Amy still were frozen when Jenny awkwardly picked up the woman and carried her into a set of bushes.

"What do we do?"

"What?"

"She's your friend's granddaughter. She is obviously in trouble..."

Then noise sprouted from the bushed Jenny and Donna entered, as a rocket broke from the plants and entered the sky.

"Oh. my. lord"

"We better tell Wilf this"

"Good idea Ame"

The two ran through the grass, down the road and onto their street, while avoiding the cars that went pass their way. Johnathan led the way, until they reached the house they were looking for where he knocked loudly on the door. Both were tired and out of breath.

"...Johnathan!" shouted Amy

"Wwwwhat?"

"That's...rude knocking...like that"

"It's...important"

The door opened and Wilf stood there, looking at the couple as they breathed heavily trying to catch their breath.

"What's happened?"

Johnathan cleared his throat having stood up straighter and more steady.

"We were in the park and we saw Donna with this blonde woman"

"...and she kept on insisting that she didn't know her yet the woman suggested she did!"

"Thankyou Amy!" Johnathan replied. He didn't like people taking over his stories.

"Sorry"

"Anyway...Then Donna sought of fell and blacked out"

"...so the woman, who said she was Jenny took her into a spaceship and flew off!"

Johnathan humphed

"Sorry Johnny...again"

"I was saying it!"

"sorry then!"

Wilf had gone silent, and pale.

"Wilf?"

Wilf turned around and headed into the house along with gesturing the two to come inside.

"Sylvia!"

"What dad!"

Sylvia was in the kitchen making tea.

"Donna remembered"

Sylvia dropped the tea she had only just made, and stared at her father

"What's going on?" The couple asked confused,

"Where is Donna?" Sylvia's voice had become more throaty, and strained.

"Some girl called Jenny took her into her ship and flew off"

" We need to call the doctor" replied Sylvia and picked up the phone "But what's the number? There was that number before for the things. We had it before from Rose"

"Wait" said Johnathan "Have you called this doctor before?"

Sylvia nodded

"Then just look into the call log at the time of that call, and the number should say"

"Okay then how do we do it!" Sylvia's said. Her voice was becoming more pained each time, as if she was going to cry.

--

"You mean push this button?"

"NO! YOU PUSH THAT BUTTON!"

"THAT IS THE BUTTON!"

"No it isn't"

"Yes it is"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"N..."

"IT IS! IF MY DAUGHTER IS IN TROUBLE I WILL RING THE MAN WHO CAUSED THIS PROBLEM IN THE FIRST PLACE! AND I THINK I CAN REMEMBER WHAT BUTTON TO PUSH THANK YOU! GOT IT JOHNNY BOY?"

"..."

"Right then. we push THIS button..." Sylvia said glancing at 'Johnny boy' with a cold-blooded stare before returning to , and then do we push this button?"

"urghh...NO THAT BUTTON!"

"WHAT?'

Amy just sighed into her cup of tea. This was going to

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jenny twisted the joint stick as she entered space, where she began the time sequence she had learnt for her destination. The ship jutted violently turning Donna's unconcious form over before stabilising. The engines screeched as Jenny held the jointstick firm with the background fading around the two.

It took a minute for the background to form back- yet the view that was earth was gone replaced by an orange-yellow planet, larger than earth was. Two suns could be seen clearly blazing through the sky as several bells and sound rang through the planet with cool metallic words,

"TRANSDUCTION BARRIER BREACHED! GALLIFREYAN TRAFFIC CONTROL TO STATIONS!"

Jenny released the joint stick as she heard the words, looking at her white knuckles. Several metal clicks and locks were heard outside the ship proving the ship was armed. Jenny flexed her fingers as she heard the same metallic voice asking all species on board to step out of the ship immediately.

Jenny was holding her fingers to the light now only to mutter

"Oh damn...I broke a nail..."

_**To be continued**_


End file.
